


Too Easy

by checkyagirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Frenemies, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkyagirl/pseuds/checkyagirl
Summary: Sequel to Something Entirely New. Jace and Maia's morning after.





	Too Easy

Jace stirs awake slowly which is odd given his unfamiliar surroundings. His mismatched eyes blink slowly before focusing on a bookshelf directly across from where he’s reclining on a bed. He breathes in deeply and stretches; his nose catching a faint scent of lavender and shea butter.

He turns his head to his right and comes face-to-face with a still sleeping Maia. She’s breathing deeply and completely bare except for a white sheet barely covering her lower half.

‘Hmm, this is kind of nice…peaceful and relaxing without all the snarling and glaring’ he thinks to himself. For the first time in longer than he can remember, he’s woken up without a sense of dread.

Thoughts of the expectations of the Clave,the Herondale name, and his relationship with Clary, are far, far away. 

This moment of peace, watching the light from the rising sun change from pink to yellow on the ceiling of Maia’s apartment was completely disconnected from the rest of his life. It was entirely for him and had no expectations or demands attached.

It was, so nice.  
A little too nice.

He shakes himself from his sentimental thinking and turns his body towards Maia completely. Resting his head in his right hand his eyes roam over her naked body now that he can see her fully in the light of day.

She is lying on her stomach with her head cradled in her hands, tilted upward slightly towards the headboard. There are a few bruises on her back where her waist cinches inwards. Jace frowns and reaches out with his left hand to caress one of the small marks with his thumb.

“Mmm…” Maia hums to herself while slowly awakening. She squirms a little, before turning to look at him through light-sensitive squinting eyes and glares.

“Why…in the world…are you up this early? It’s barely past dawn.”

Jace smirks, “ Shadowhunter hours” he replies. “I’m normally up hours ago; training.”

She stares at him bemused.

“You do realize I work in a bar right? The night shift?” 

“Well, you can go back to sleep you know.”

“Not with you prodding me in my sleep.” she grumbles back.

The mirth leaves his voice as he touches his hand to her back. “Sorry” he says.

She can tell that he means about the bruises rather than about waking her.

“Oh, don’t pout Shadowhunter. I literally change the form of my entire body into a wolf. Bones crunching, joints twisting, the works. You think a few little spots from some overzealous screwing hurt? Please.” She replies trying to bring back the air of levity they had earlier.

Jace doesn’t let her. “I’m still sorry” he says while getting, what in her opinion is, entirely too serious for so early in the morning.

She rolls her eyes in exasperation silently lamenting the fact that she does so more with him than anyone else.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, not everything is your fault.” she says crisply and without pause she hops up out of bed entirely unconcerned with her nudity before he can reply.

“Well, I say a shower and then some breakfast is in order. Hungry for some pancakes Shadowhunter?”

Jace sits up and watches her saunter out of the room. His gaze caressing her retreating form.

‘This is all too easy’, he thinks to himself. ‘Why is it so easy?’

“Starving”, he replies. He reaches down and picks up his pants off the floor pulling his phone out of his pocket. He has 3 missed calls from Alec. Just when he is about to call him back. Maia pokes her head around the open door. 

“You do know that was an invitation right?”

“ Huh…” he replies sarcastically. “I’m a little occupied.” He waves his phone in her direction. Not meaning a word of it.

“Well, call your friends back when you’re not on my time. You woke me up waaay too early and you’re going to make it worth my while. So get in my shower Nephilim.”

“Yes ma'am,” he replies while standing up without bothering to cover himself.

“My shower, not the shower, huh? Werewolves are so possessive.” he mumbles under his breath knowing she can hear him. 

He takes long strides over towards her with a grin on his face and then winks at her while passing. “You coming?” he calls over his shoulder strutting in the direction of where he hears the water running. 

Her gaze trails over his muscular back and ass and she thinks with a smirk on her face, ‘This is dangerous.’

Her eyes crinkle at the edges as the smirk morphs into a smile.

‘This is too easy.’

**Author's Note:**

> I got bit by the writing bug. Tell me how you liked the story. I could use the feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
